Growing Up Proud
by Dinogirl28
Summary: Penny makes the decision to stick with karate after the tournament, only to have a whole series of events happen. She reflect on her life and what maybe needs to change and pretty soon, friendships will be done and new ones formed. What will happen when Penny decides to actually grow up?
1. Chapter 1

Penny watched as she and her family drove away from the dojo. A sense of clarity surrounding her, like she was seeing everything for the first time. She drowned out her parents talking as she thought about her decision to stick with karate. She was happy she stuck with it, unlike she had in the past with the other activities. Her friends had dropped out and gone to the other karate school and had a feeling that they would drop out of it since they lost the tournament. Penny found herself a bit annoyed with her friends. They didn't even study for the tournament and did poorly. Whereas she studied and won. Her thoughts drifted to her friends. LaCienega, Zoey and Dijonay. Lately she felt troubled. It seemed that the more she was with them, the more trouble she was getting in. And she was getting tired of it.  
"Everything okay baby? You've been awfully quiet." Trudy's voice rang out.  
"I'm okay mama, just thinking, I guess."  
Penny glanced back out the widow, missing the concerned look on her parents faces.

Penny showered and now that she was dressed, she sat on her bed thinking to herself. Her friends had been part of the main reason why she had gotten in trouble in the past. Like the sleepover she had and then the rumors spread about her and Myron. The more she thought about it, the more she realized her friends haven't exactly been the 'best' as she thought. Penny felt her heart starting to crack a bit. Did this mean they weren't her friends at all?  
"Penny?" Her mama's voice rang out.  
"Yes mama?"  
"Dinner's ready baby."  
"I'll be out soon." Penny mumbled as she forced herself off the bed, feeling very worn out.  
Trudy opened the door,  
"Penny? Is everything okay?"  
Penny looked at her mother and felt herself debating on whether or not she should tell her. She felt like she was betraying her friends, but really, were they even her friends? After what they got her into when she tried to be good. Penny looked at her mama and exhaled, "I'm not sure mama. I'm…just confused."  
"About what baby?" Trudy sat down on the bed next to Penny.  
"About my friends."  
"What about your friends?"  
"I just…don't know how to explain it. Most of the times I don't go looking for trouble. I usually get in trouble because I let myself be talked into things by my girlfriends."  
"How so?" Trudy asked.  
"Like the time we went to wild wild world. I was prepared to just have fun with them, but all they wanted was to scope out looking for boys. I didn't want to be with a boy that day, and look what happened. I ended up spending the day with Carlos."  
Penny finished ranting and put her head in her hands. Like a huge weight was off her shoulders, she felt she could breathe better. Trudy was shocked to hear this, especially from Penny. She never knew what really happened that day at Wild Wild World and now that she was hearing it, she realized that she and Oscar didn't know everything that happened.  
"Penny, has this sort of thing happened a lot?"  
Penny nodded, "It has and now I feel like a loser for not realizing it sooner."  
"About what?"  
"That may be my friends aren't exactly the best people to hang around with."  
Trudy could see a lone tear sliding down her face and immediately pulled her into a hug. Penny nuzzled her head into her mama's chest. Trudy ran her fingers through her ponytails.  
"Penny, baby, it's okay. I understand now that you try to not get into trouble, but you also need to understand something honey: you need to learn to think for yourself and not give into peer pressure. It's hard but sometimes, friends do grow apart based upon what they are interested in doing. If you're not interested in the things they are doing than don't allow yourself to be caught up with their actions. Remember Penny, you are your own person and you make decisions for yourself."  
"I'll try to remember that mama." Penny said softly.  
"Now, let's go downstairs and eat, your father's made spaghetti tonight."  
Penny smiled slightly and followed her mom downstairs.

Dinner was quiet. Penny had gone back upstairs and sat on her bed thinking. She knew that if her friends found out now they would be chewing her out and probably calling her a miss goody good two shoes. But really, Penny was finding herself not caring about what they might say. A knock on the door startled her,  
"Penny, can I come in?" Her daddy.  
"Sure." She mumbled.  
Oscar proud opened the door and frowned in concern as he saw Penny staring at the floor.  
"Baby girl, are you alright?"  
"Mama asked you to talk with me." Penny said flatly.  
"Well that and I noticed you've been quiet since we left the karate school." Oscar said bluntly.  
Penny sighed, she should've known her daddy would have caught her sooner or later.  
"I've just been thinking and I'm not sure now how to handle what I've found out."  
"Found out about what?" Oscar sat down on the bed next to her.  
"If my friends are really my friends at all."  
Oscar raised an eyebrow, "Why are you thinking about that?"  
"Because since I decided to stick with karate, I know that they are gonna drop out due to losing the tournament. I've realized now that whenever I'm with them, I get into trouble more. Like that time at Wild Wild World."  
"What do you mean what happened at Wild Wild World? Are you talking about when you spent the day with that boy Carlos?"  
"Yes. I was prepared to spend the day with just 'us' girls. But then they started talking to the boys they wanted to spend the day with. I was afraid of being left out and whatnot that I didn't realize that the more I was with them, the more I was setting myself up for getting in trouble."  
Oscar was looking at Penny, as if he was seeing her for the first time. Penny hadn't meant to spend the day with a boy. Oscar felt a bit guilty that he had grounded her without getting the full complete story.  
"Baby girl, I'm sorry."  
"For what Daddy?" Penny asked.  
"I should've gotten the whole story from you instead of jumping to conclusions. And there is another reason why I'm so over-protective with you. Especially with the boys and I think you deserve to know now."  
"Know what?" Penny asked, seeing her daddy in a subdued mood now.  
Oscar took a deep breath, "Penny, the reason why I'm so over-protective is because of what happened to my sister. Taylor."  
"I have an aunt?"  
"Not anymore. Baby girl…it's hard for me to talk about this."  
"Daddy, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Penny protested, seeing how upset he was getting.  
"No Penny, it's time you know the truth. I just didn't expect for us to be having this talk already."  
Penny grabbed her Daddy's hands and he held them lightly. Lost in the memories of what he was about to say.  
"Taylor was my older sister. Before Bobby and me. The both of us, well, we were very close. We did everything together. It was one of the few times the family was, well a family. It all stopped when she started dating this one boy though. His name was Derrick. Since she started dating him she began to do things we never thought she would do. She started smoking. She started drinking underage. And she stopped hanging around with me and Bobby. We fought all the time. And then one day…things got really bad…" Oscar trailed off and a tear ran down his face.  
Penny was shocked. She had never seen her Daddy cry.  
"Daddy…what happened to Aunt Taylor?"  
Oscar turned to Penny, "She went out on a date with Derrick one night…and never came back."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She never came home, and the police found her. Dead. In the river. He killed her."  
Penny felt her mouth drop open as she heard this.  
"I was never the same again. The whole situation is what drove me into becoming a bully when I was your age. It wasn't until I got older did I see what was wrong with me. But it was also because of you baby girl."  
"Me?" Penny asked.  
"As you grew up, you look and act so much like Taylor that it's like I'm staring at her twin. I know you're not Taylor, but I made a vow to myself. If I were to ever have a daughter, I would make sure that I raise her right and keep her safe. Especially from the boys."  
"Boys who were like Derrick?" Penny asked.  
Oscar nodded his head, wiping his eyes. He then pulled out a picture from his pants pocket and handed it to Penny. Penny could only stare at the photo. Her Daddy was right. Taylor looked like a carbon copy of Penny. The face and everything screamed at Penny that she resembled her aunt greatly. Penny looked to her Daddy and he looked right back. Penny put the photo on the bed and sprung forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Oscar was shocked at the sudden action, but he hugged Penny tightly.  
"I'm sorry Daddy."  
"And I'm sorry too Penny, for not telling you the truth right away."  
"I understand why Daddy." Penny said as she nuzzled into his neck.  
Oscar just held onto her tightly. Penny made a silent vow. That she would do her best to be a good girl and not give into peer pressure likes he had in the past. To this day forward, Penny Proud was going to grow up and be the woman that she knew she was capable of being.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny did a roundhouse kick to the dummy and did the same with the other leg. She was proud of herself for sticking with karate. She loved it and had to admit, it felt good to know she can defend herself. Just as she predicted, her friends had dropped out due to losing the tournament. Penny was realizing that when you work hard for something, good things do come to you. Penny did one bigger roundhouse kick and went back into fighter's stance, breathing hard.  
"Well done Penny. You are improving."  
"Thank you Sensei."  
"Just remember this: don't get over-confident and you might find yourself in the clear for an attack."  
"Yes Sensei."  
"You've worked hard today Penny. You are dismissed."  
Penny bowed to the man and walked off the mat. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and grabbed her coat and duffle bag. She walked out of the dojo to see her Daddy already waiting for her. Penny smiled as she saw him. Since their discussion about Taylor, Oscar had been more lenient with his harsh ways. This didn't go unnoticed by Penny. She realized her Dad did feel bad about her aunt and she decided she would return the favor by doing whatever it took to not get into trouble. She would return her Dad's trust.  
"Have a good session Penny?"  
"Yeah, Sensei says I'm getting better."  
"That's good and I'm proud of you Penny for sticking with karate. It goes to show you are becoming a responsible young lady."  
"I try." Penny said.  
Oscar just smiled as they drove home. Penny was lost in thoughts. She hadn't been with her friends since they switched karate schools. What was gonna happen when they met up with one another again?

Penny woke up the next morning and got dressed in her usual outfit. She glanced at herself in the mirror one more time and wondered, maybe it was time for a change? She had been wearing the same thing almost everyday and to school for as long as she can remember and the same went with her hair as well. Her mama didn't let her dress up much. But Penny thought now that maybe she had her reasons, like her Daddy did with the boys. She shrugged and headed downstairs.  
"Morning Penny." Oscar said as he saw her.  
"Morning Daddy."  
"Ready for school?" Trudy asked.  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"Why's that baby girl?"  
"I haven't seen my friends since the tournament and I'm not sure how things are going to be."  
Trudy and Oscar both turned to Penny. Trudy came over and sat down next to her,  
"Penny, are you worried about something?"  
"I guess. I just don't know what though."  
Trudy and Oscar looked at each other and turned back to Penny. Apparently this had been affecting her more than they realized. Both parents came over and sat down with their daughter.  
"Penny, tell us what has you so frazzled baby?" Trudy asked.  
Penny looked at her mother, "I don't know what my friends are going to say if I tell them I'm sticking with karate. I've been thinking a lot about what I've told you and I'm just nervous of what may happen. I don't even know if I can face them at all right now."  
This made Trudy and Oscar look at one another. Penny was scared to see her friends? Oscar thought this over and realized what his daughter was going through and knew he had to make the decision now. He got up and went to the kitchen and dialed the phone while Trudy stayed with Penny.  
"Penny, do you feel your friends are going to get mad with you because you're sticking with karate and they're not?"  
"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something's going to happen…but I'm not sure what."  
"You don't have to go to school today baby girl. They canceled it for today anyway." Oscar said.  
This made Trudy and Penny perk up.  
"School is canceled?!" Penny asked.  
"They had a pipe break and it flooded the whole ground level of the building," Oscar looked at Penny, and knelt to her eye level, "Which is why I think we should take this time to evaluate some things. Like why it's a good idea for you to stick with doing karate."  
"I agree. Let's make today a day where we can all help one another out, how does that sound Penny?"  
Penny was about to say something till her cellphone went off. The caller ID said Dijonay.  
"You can answer it Penny." Trudy said.  
Penny hesitated but pressed talk and put the phone to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey girl, it's Dijonay. We girls are goin' shoppin'. You comin' with or what?"  
Penny grew excited at the thought of going shopping, but something stopped her. If she went she would be going against what she just said to her parents about her friends. Plus, didn't she want to try and be a better person? She sighed as she made her decision and said,  
"Sorry Dijonay, but…I got other plans right now."  
"Stop playin' Penny. C'mon out with us girl."  
Penny could hear the tone in her friend's voice and realized now she was doing it once again: she was pressing her to join them. Penny knew she had to put her foot down this time. She couldn't ignore it any longer.  
"Sorry Dijonay, but I'm busy. Maybe another time."  
With that, Penny hung up. She looked to her parents.  
"Can we work on that stuff today? I feel the sooner we do it, the better." Penny said as she hung her head a bit, feeling somewhat guilty for hanging up on her friend.  
Trudy pulled Penny into a hug, "Now is perfect baby."

"So, Penny, what do you wanna talk about?" Oscar said as everyone sat down in the living room.  
Penny was unsure of where to start, "I'm not sure Daddy. I already told you about how I'm feeling about my friends. And…just not sure what to do from there?"  
"Well, let's try to think of this logically. Do you think you should still be friends with them Penny?"  
"I don't know. I kinda want to but a part of me is telling me to get away at the same time."  
Trudy and Oscar could tell Penny was conflicted with this. She wanted to stay with her friends but at the same time she also wanted to be a better individual. Penny was looking at her hands, unsure of what to say now.  
"Penny, do you feel that maybe you need some time by yourself to evaluate things?" Trudy asked.  
"A little bit. I feel like I need to explore on my own a little bit to know who I am as a person and what kind of person I want to be."  
"That's very mature of you Penny. And I think it's a good idea." Oscar said.  
"So do I. Is there something you've always wanted to do but felt like you couldn't do because of your friends?" Trudy asked.  
"I'm not even sure of that yet. I know I've wanted to try some things but wasn't sure if I could."  
"Like what Penny?" Oscar asked.  
"I'm not even so sure now honestly. Maybe surfing, learning how to make my own clothes, things like that maybe."  
"Do you want to take time to try new things to figure out what you like?" Oscar asked.  
"I do. Not like with the clarinet or ballet lessons. But with things that interest me and want to really try. Which is why I'm sticking to karate. I want to learn more about defending myself."  
"Well, is there anything else you want to change?"  
"A little bit. I kinda want to find a new style for to try out." Penny admitted.  
"Like what?" Trudy asked.  
"Getting my hair cut, maybe finding some different clothes and whatnot."  
Trudy and Oscar looked to each other. Than back to Penny.  
"Do you want this Penny?" Oscar asked her.  
"I do Daddy. I really do. I want to know who I am finally as a person. Not just be this girl who's constantly following her friends waiting to get into trouble."  
Trudy and Oscar smiled at their daughter and knew her words were truthful.  
"We'll help you in any way we can Penny. If this is what you want, then we support you baby." Trudy said.  
Penny smiled, feeling a weight off her shoulders as she realized she could finally start a new chapter for herself.

The whole day had been full of surprises for Penny Proud. Her parents supported her decision to try things she wanted to always do and to try a new look for herself. She felt that the old 'Penny Proud' needed to go and a new one was waiting to take its place. Penny and her mother had raided her closet and started a pile for clothes to keep and clothes to give to charity. It was while Penny was cleaning out the shelves for her shirts that she decided to ask.  
"Mama, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure baby, what is it?"  
Penny fingered the hem of her jumper, "Why do you have issues with me dressing up?"  
Trudy stopped what she was doing and turned to her daughter. She looked away and sighed deeply.  
"I suppose I should've known you were going to ask that baby girl."  
Penny felt a feeling of dread settle in her stomach and mentally berated herself for asking such a question.  
"Mama, I'm sorry, you don't need to answer-"  
"No Penny, I do. There's a reason why I'm strict with dressing up and you deserve to know. I take it your daddy told you about Taylor."  
Penny nodded and watched as her mama sat down on her bed. Trudy looked at her with sad eyes.  
"Penny, there was an incident that happened when I was your age that made me be very conscious about what I wear. I just don't want you to end up like she did."  
"Like who did Mama?"  
"My friend, Carrie."  
Penny came over and sat down on the bed next to Trudy. She moved her hand to be on top of hers.  
"Mama?"  
"My friend Carrie dressed up all the time and I started following her style. Not realizing we had been gaining attention of some bad people."  
Penny could only listen to the story.  
"Carrie wore belly shirts and always had her hair down to frame her face and always wore bright, standout makeup. It was the rage back when I was coming into my teenage years. Only I didn't realize what the harm was in dressing up. She went out to a party one night, and wore a very revealing dress. She attracted a man who was years older than her. Before I knew it, he had taken her to a backroom and locked it. No one knew it, but…at that time…he raped her."  
Penny gasped, just like her daddy, her mama had a bad experience that made her go overboard with being protective with her. Like with her daddy, Penny hugged her tight around the waist.  
"Mama, I'm sorry and I understand why you didn't want me to dress too much. It was because of Carrie, wasn't it?"  
Trudy looked at her daughter, before pulling her into a hug.  
"Yes Penny, it was. I'm sorry I didn't say anything baby."  
Penny felt bad for her mama. It seemed that she had it just as bad as her daddy did. Only it happened to her friend. Penny felt Trudy wrap her arms around her and leaned into her hug. Penny made a second promise that day, for her mother. She would show herself off because it was considered cool or popular. She would have self-respect for dressing up and everything else. She was going to be a better person.

The next few days went by fast and a lot happened for Penny Proud. After he talk about her mother's friend, Penny realized that she had been very narrowminded about some things and that she needed to broaden outward. After raiding her closet, Penny, her Daddy, and Mama went out into town. Penny was a bit nervous about going worried if she'd run into her friends. It was noticeable in the car as she kept fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.  
"Penny, what's wrong baby girl?" Oscar asked.  
"What if my friends see me while we're out…what am I gonna say to them?"  
"If you want, we'll just say that we wanted you to spend the day with us." Trudy said.  
This made Penny feel a bit better, but she still had a queasy feeling in her stomach. Something told her that she was going to have to make a big decision soon, but she couldn't understand what it was and if it was really for her or someone else.

After dropping off the clothes, the Proud Family went to the hair salon. Penny had talked her parents into letting her get a haircut. She made the decision that it was time for the pigtails to go. It was a part of being a new Penny Proud. After selecting a picture of a hairstyle that she liked, she found herself in a chair, waiting to be worked on.  
"You all ready hon?" The stylist asked.  
"Yeah, I guess." Penny said hesitantly.  
"Don't worry hon, it's not going to be bad. Personally, I think it's a very mature look for you to try on." She reassured Penny.  
The thought of her being mature made Penny feel her nervousness go away.  
"Okay, let's do it. I'm ready."  
Penny closed her eyes and waited as she felt her hair washed, towel dried and the snipping of scissors took off inches of her hair. After feeling the intense heat of her hair being blow-dried, she really wanted to open her eyes and see what it looked like now.  
"Go ahead and open your eyes hon."  
Penny did and gaped at what her hair looked now. It was inches shorter, straighter, all in all, she loved it. Penny let out a big smile and turned to the stylist.  
"I love it!"  
"Good. It fits you and I think it makes you look a bit older. More suitable for a teenager."  
Penny smiled. Something to check off her list for her new person. She got out of the chair a few minutes and showed her parents.  
"Penny, you look gorgeous!" Trudy gushed.  
"Your mother's right Penny. That is a nice look for you." Oscar approved.  
"Thanks Daddy. What else are we going to do today?" Penny asked.  
Trudy and Oscar looked at each other and smiled.  
"I think now Penny, is the time you get some new clothes and see what you really would like to wear, as you said earlier." Trudy said.  
Penny smiled big, but a small warning sign was going up in her head. The choice she had to make was coming. And it seemed to be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

After the haircut, they went to the outlet mall. Penny was a bit nervous, afraid to be seen by her friends if they saw her shopping when she said she wasn't up for going with them.  
"What's wrong now baby?"  
"I told my friends I wasn't up for shopping. What am I going to say if they see me shopping with you guys?!" She said freaking out.  
"Well baby, remember what I told you about standing your ground? If they start to talk down, then you stand up for yourself and tell them what you think they need to hear."  
Penny sighed as she was reminded once again why she needed her mama. She was right. She needed to learn to stand up for herself, especially when it came to her friends. She slumped in the seat and took a deep breath.  
"Your right mama, I guess I'm just more nervous than I thought."  
"Things will fall into place on their own as well Penny. You just need to give it some time."  
Oscar parked the car, and everyone got out. Penny felt like hiding herself in her cardigan, but she swallowed her nervousness and walked with her family. She quickly scanned the area and didn't see any sign of Zoey, Dijonay, or Lacienega. She let out a sigh of relief. The Proud Family waltzed into a department store and the first thing was Trudy nudged Penny to the teens department. Now was the time to find out what the 'New Penny' was going to wear. To make her transformation complete.

By next day, the school had been reopened. Penny was both nervous and excited at the same time. Today she would be back in school where she wouldn't be able to avoid her friends. She sighed and got out of bed and went to put on her new clothes. While shopping yesterday, Penny had selected a range of skirts, shifts, shoes and pants mostly in red and other colors like purple, sky blue, lime green, and hot pink. She had to admit she liked the colors she chose. She wasn't going to show herself off, she was not that kind of girl anymore. She was Penny 2.0 now. A girl who had respect for herself and was not going to pressured into something that would get her into trouble. Penny brushed her hair and shaped it up with a red headband. Afterwards she put on a plain white t-shirt and a deep red semi-short sleeve cardigan over her, complete with a red skirt. After putting on her new black mary janes she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs, following with her nose to the smell of pancakes in the kitchen.  
"Morning Penny." Oscar said as he flipped a pancake.  
"Morning Daddy."  
"You ready for school today?"  
"I think so." Penny said hesitantly.  
Oscar turned to Penny, "Things will be okay baby girl."  
"I hope so." Penny said.  
Oscar flipped the last pancake and placed a plate in front of Penny. She stabbed into them and ate with gusto. She was hungry and had a feeling she would need her energy today for whatever lied ahead.

Penny grew nervous as her Dad drove her to school. As they got closer, she knew she was going to be taking a big step. But she was determined to overcome it and be strong with it. Penny got out of the car and stared straight ahead at the doors to the school. Taking a deep breath, she started walking and held her head up high, unaware of some of the looks she was getting from passing students. Penny opened the door and walked inside and saw it was a frenzy like it was every morning. She looked around for her friends, but was surprised to not see them. Feeling her nerves die down she strutted to her locker. After taking her textbooks out she heard,  
"Hey Penny!"  
Penny felt her breath hitch, but she relaxed herself and turned around to see Dijonay.  
"Hey Dijonay. How you doing?"  
"Good girl. You missed a fun shoppin' trip but you look like you went shoppin' too." She said skeptically.  
"A little. Mom and Dad went out and they asked me to come with them. It was a last-minute thing."  
"I see. C'mon, let's show ya to Zoey and Lacienega."  
Penny grimaced a bit, but she allowed herself to be pulled by Dijonay to where she saw Zoey and Lacienaga.  
"Hey girls, look at our Penny here!"  
Zoey and Lacienaga looked up and both had surprised expressions as they saw Penny.  
"Wow Proud. You cleaned up nicely." Lacienega said.  
"You look great Penny, I especially love your new hairstyle." Zoey said all excited.  
"Thanks guys." Penny said shyly.  
"What's with the new look?" Lacienega asked.  
Penny shrugged her shoulders, "I thought it was time for a change."  
"Well either way it looks great on you Penny." Zoey said.  
"Thanks Zoey."  
The class bell rang, and everyone filed into the room. Penny was confused, this was not the reaction she expected from her friends. She was also feeling a bit uncomfortable as she heard people whisper about her nearby. She frowned, didn't they have anything better to do than gossip? She was pulled from her thoughts as Mr. Webb came in and started the lecture. Penny got out her notebook and a red pen. Ready to put Penny 2.0 into action.

By the time lunch came, Penny found herself walking outside for the tables. She had brought her own lunch today, not in the mood to be dealing with the Gross Sisters and their antics of constant taking of her lunch money. She looked out for Dijonay, Zoey and Lacienega. So far, no sign of them. She though felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand out as she heard,  
"Well dang, look at you Proud. All spiffed up."  
Nubia Gross.  
Penny turned and saw the Gross Sisters looking at her with their usual scowls. Penny schooled her expression and dipped her head,  
"Nubia. How are you today?"  
Nubia twitched, a bit confused at Penny's tone.  
"Fine Proud. You know the drill, hands up, cash in."  
"I don't have any money with me today Nubia. So, I'm sorry."  
"Oh really? You have no money on ya, and yet you look like ya been shoppin' as of late."  
"Look Nubia, I'm not asking for a fight okay. I really don't have any money with me right now."  
All three Gross Sisters were taken back. Proud had never stood up like this and the fact she just denied them lunch money was shocking enough. Penny stood her ground, determined to not show her fear towards the blue-skinned girls. Nubia looked at her for a moment, as if judging her soul and stepped away.  
"I'll alright Proud. We'll let you off the hook for today, but tomorrow, you better have something with you. Or otherwise, you'll be messing with us soon enough."  
Penny stayed silent as the Gross Sisters walked away. Penny knew she put herself in hot water, but she wasn't going to let herself be walked on upon any longer.  
"Penny!"  
She turned to see Zoey running towards her, "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"  
"No, I just told them I didn't have any lunch money."  
"Well, you were lucky. They've been extra sour lately." Zoey said, "You coming to eat with us?"  
"Yeah."  
Penny let herself be brought over to the lunch table where she friends were and saw them all looking hungry.  
"The Gross Sisters got you guys?" She guessed.  
"Yeah. And we didn't bring a backup lunch for ourselves today. Mannnnn I'm soooo hungry." Dijonay said.  
Penny thought this over and took out her lunch,  
"I don't have much, but I'd be willing to share with you guys." She offered.  
The girls perked up as Penny distributed equal part of her sandwich to them.  
"Sorry, peanut butter and jelly."  
"Any food is better than no food." Dijonay said scarfing her share down.  
"Thanks Proud." Lacienega said as she calmly ate her share.  
"So Penny, what's been going on with you? We haven't heard from you in the past few days." Dijonay asked.  
Penny sighed, knowing this question was going to be asked. She picked up her head and stared at her friends.  
"There have been some things going on that I needed to figure out for myself. That's all I'm gonna say on the matter." She said sternly.  
Her three friends could only stare at her in shock. Since when did Penny talk in such a manner. Dijonay was having none of it though.  
"Penny come on, enough with beatin' around the bush. What's been going on?"  
"Dijonay, I'm not saying anything else. It's private." Penny said sternly, determined to not be brow-beaten.  
Dijonay was shocked. Did her BFF just tell her 'no?' She frowned and got up, scarfing the last of the sandwich.  
"You been drinkin' some haterade girl, so ya know what? Let me know when ya ready to come clean."  
With that Dijonay walked away from the lunch table. Penny felt bad for acting like that, but she remembered why she did it to begin with. She turned to Zoey and Lacienega. Both girls looked at her in shock.  
"Whoa Proud, what was that about?" Lacienega asked.  
"Like I said, it's private." Penny said.  
"And why can't you tell us? We're your friends." Zoey asked.  
Penny found her knees buckling and her face heating up. This was it. She sighed and said,  
"I'm kinda doing some soul-searching right now guys and it's…something I'm not ready to tell you right now."  
Lacienega and Zoey were shocked. Just like Dijonay, she stood her ground and told them 'no.'  
"Whatever Proud, you know what Dijonay was right, you do have some haterade going on. And by the way, the sandwich was dry."  
Lacienega got up from the table and left, leaving just Penny and Zoey. Zoey could only look at Penny before she slowly stood up, but she pulled out a note and slid it over to Penny before she fully got up and left, leaving Penny by herself. Penny felt heartbroken, but she looked at the note Zoey gave her, it said, 'Call me later.' It gave her a sense of optimism. Maybe…she didn't lose all of her friends all in one go.


	4. Chapter 4

Penny spent the rest of lunch by herself. Her friends ignored her in class and steered clear of her when it was time to go home. Penny walked home alone, comprehending on what had happened today. She had managed to stand up for herself and to her friends, but at what price? The loss of their friendship? So she could be her own person? She fingered the note Zoey had given her and wondered if she should call her now. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a car honking. She was in the middle of a crosswalk. She quickly ran to the other side of the street and watched the car drive by. She sighed and turned to the music store that she had once worked at. There was a 'for hire' sign plastered on the display window. Penny stopped and looked inside. She remembered all to well what happened when she got fired and it caused Dijonay to get the boot too. However, she started to think…could she get the job back? If she promised to do a better performance than before? Feeling apprehensive, but also compelled she opened the door and walked inside. The bell alerted her presence and she saw her old boss come to the front counter. He frowned when he saw her,  
"Hello Penny."  
"Hello sir. I couldn't help but notice you still have the sign up and I was wondering…"  
Penny trailed off.  
"Yes Penny?" He asked her.  
"I was wondering if I may be able to re-apply for a position here."  
He looked at her skeptically and saw hopefulness on Penny's face.  
"Why do you want to try working here again?"  
"I've realized that I've made some bad choices that were mostly influenced by other people and I'm trying to do things right. I was wondering if I can get a second chance. I promise I will work to the best of my ability and not be distracted like I was in the past."  
Th man looked at her in thought and weighed out his options. He could tell Penny was telling the truth as she stood, nervously. He sighed.  
"I have a job application, fill it out and we will go from there."  
Penny's eyes lit up as she was handed a paper application.  
"I promise sir, I won't let you down this time."  
The man smiled slightly as he watched Penny run out of the store with an excited smile on her face.

Penny skipped all the way home with the job application in hand. She was ready to fill it out and turn it back in. She had a chance to get a job! Well, her old job again, but this meant she could earn her own money again. She opened the door to her house and walked in and saw her mama reading a book on the couch.  
"Hey Baby, how was school?"  
"Interesting." Penny said.  
"How so?"  
"I ran into my friends and well…" Penny trailed off.  
Trudy noticed the hesitation and put down her book. She got up from the couch and walked over to Penny.  
"Penny, what happened?"  
"I got cornered by Zoey and sat with the girls. They asked me why I was wearing different clothes and why I didn't go shopping with them and it spiraled downward from there."  
Penny hung her head and Trudy pulled her into a hug. Penny hugged her mom tight, the array of emotions coming out like a broken dam and she started to cry. Trudy hugged her daughter tighter.  
"Penny, it's okay. It's okay, baby."  
Penny just cried harder. It felt good to let it out especially since she had wanted to do so all day after the girls abandoned her at lunch. Penny felt as if her heart was breaking and remodeling itself. It felt good, like the new her was coming into full fruition. Penny looked at her mom and Trudy looked at her.  
"Are you going to be okay baby?"  
"I don't know. Maybe not now, but maybe eventually. I'm just not sure right now."  
Trudy ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, "Things like this will take time, but you can overcome them baby."  
Penny nodded and slowly walked upstairs to her room. She stared into space for a moment till she remembered the note Zoey gave her. She pulled it out of her purse and debated whether she should make the call. Zoey hadn't abandoned her like Dijonay and Lacienega did. She went through the contacts on her phone and pressed Zoey's number. She put it to her ear and waited with baited breath.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Zoe."  
"Penny! Hey, what's up girl?"  
"A lot as you can tell from earlier today."  
"Yeah, about that. I didn't want to jump to conclusions like Dijonay and Lacienega till I heard it from you first."  
"I appreciate the thought Zoey. Things have been kinda…hard to digest and I just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet with the things I've been find out."  
"What were you finding out that you couldn't tell us about?" Zoey asked.  
Penny hesitated. Could she trust Zoey? Would she tell Dijonay and Lacienega? She decided to take a chance. After all, Zoey didn't leave like the others did.  
"It had to do with you guys." She said.  
"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.  
"After the karate tournament, I started thinking and…I just feel that maybe I need to do some soul-searching a bit. I've decided I like karate and wanna stick with it and I feel that maybe…I need to find out more about who I am as Penny. Does that make any sense?"  
Silence. Penny thought Zoey would now berate and leave her like the girls had. Instead, she heard this,  
"Of course I understand Penny! You need to do some soul-searching and find out who you are as a person. Everybody has that going on in their life. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you because you need some personal space."  
Penny let out a large breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Zoey wasn't going to leave her. Out of all of them, she was the one who understood her. It may have been hard to see that it was only Zoey, but…it was better then nothing.  
"Thanks Zoey, that means a great deal to me." Penny said.  
"You're welcome Penny. Let me know whenever you wanna talk and I'll listen."  
Penny smiled, "Thanks girl. Sorry to break off like this, but I gotta get my homework done now."  
"Talk to you later girl."  
With that Zoey hung up. Penny stared at her cellphone for a moment before she placed it on the desk. She felt a large weight off her shoulders and she found herself better to breathe again. She looked to the ceiling and spied the posters she had on the ceiling. They were of rap singer fifteen cent. She heard her mama's words of not doing something just for a boy inside her mind. Like when she had been tricked to downloading all that music for free.  
"Maybe…I also need to redecorate a bit here." She thought out loud.  
She got out her desk chair and stepped on it and ripped the posters down. She glanced at the room a bit and saw it was due for a cleaning, but maybe…it too was due for a change to go along with her new look. Penny smiled as she started to plan out what she would like to do till she heard,  
"Did you start your homework young lady?"  
Her daddy.  
Penny turned to her backpack and realized she still had 'that' to do. She glanced to her room again and then back to the backpack. What would the new Penny do this time? She felt herself wanting to give into temptation but remembered, that's not an option anymore. She was being a better individual now and she was not going to put it off like she had before.  
"Starting now, Daddy." She called out and got off her desk chair.  
Penny pulled her backpack to her side and opened it up. Now was the time to show she was a better person and was going to keep with it, not just with sticking to karate, but also to take her own advice as well.

Penny spent last night doing her homework. Dijonay had called her, but after the brushoff she got from lunch, Penny didn't answer. Penny was too angry how she treated her and knew that talking to her was not the best option right now. Penny went to school the next day and breezed through her day with no issues. She had gotten up, walked to school, steered clear of the Gross Sisters and the girls, went to classes and was on her way to the music store to drop off her application yet again. She also had karate this afternoon, so she hurried from the music store to the dojo as quick as she could.  
"Right on time Penny."  
"Yes Sensei." She said, bowing to him.  
"Are you ready to begin?"  
"Yes, I am." Penny said confidently.  
The man nodded, "We will warm up and then we shall start with something new."  
Penny nodded and followed her Sensei as they started doing jumping jacks. 

After two hours of training, Penny walked outside the dojo. She was covered in sweat, but she had a big smile on her face. She was advancing into karate and she was loving every moment of it.  
"Yo Penny."  
Penny turned and saw it was Sticky who called her and behind him were the girls and Duke too.  
"Whatcha doin' here?" Sticky asked.  
"Doing lessons." Penny said, as if she was speaking to a retarded child.  
"Why bother Proud? It's not cool anymore." Lacienega said.  
"It doesn't matter whether it's cool or not, what matters is that I'm learning how to defend myself." Penny said calmly, while on the inside she felt herself getting angry.  
"Whatever you say girl, we alls heading to the movies. You comin' or what?" Dijonay asked.  
"Sorry guys, I gotta head home and get my homework done. Maybe next time."  
"Aw c'mon Penny, what's up with ya?" Dijonay asked.  
"What do you mean?" Penny asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.  
"You haven't been yourself. You been spending time by yourself, dressing differently-" Dijonay said, till Lacienega stepped in.  
"And on top of that Proud, you haven't been acting like you normally do. Keeping secrets, not telling us what's what."  
"Yeah, what she said." Dijonay said.  
Penny felt herself wanting to scream. But she refrained herself. She took a deep breath and faced her friends,  
"Look guys, I'm just going through some personal things right now. I'm just not ready to tell you about them. And I may not, there are just some things that I'd rather keep to myself. If you guys can't accept me who I am now, then…I'm sorry."  
With that, Penny walked away and went for her dad's car, leaving her friends standing where they were all shocked, except for Zoey.

"Everything okay Penny?" Oscar asked.  
"I guess. I kinda wish I hadn't done that but I know it was the right thing to do for the time being."  
"There are going to be times like that baby girl, but remember what your mama and I told you, stand your ground-"  
"And speak for yourself. Don't let anyone walk over you."  
"Exactly." Oscar finished.  
Penny smiled as she looked out the window of the car. Things seemed to be moving in the right direction. She just hoped that everything was gonna be alright from now on.

It was the weekend and Penny was doing her homework. She was doing a report on Nasa's Mary Jackson, first female astrophysicist. She was close to being done with the paper till she heard a voice.  
"That don't exactly look like fun there huh Penny."  
Penny jerked her head, looking around, but saw no one.  
"Try the TV Penny."  
She turned and saw Al Roker in her TV.  
"'Kay, I either ate something bad or I'm really trippin' right now."  
"You're not trippin' Penny. I'm here to let you know you're free, just like everyone else right now."  
"Excuse me?" Penny asked.  
"Your friend Dijonay got caught yesterday at my night club last night by her parents and the rest of your friends and wished that all the parents would go away."  
"And I'm supposed to believe this. You can't just wish something away and poof, it's gone."  
"Oh, you'd be surprised what you can do nowadays Penny. Besides, she signed a contract. And it happened. Look around your house and you'll see what I mean."  
In a blink, he was gone. Penny, feeling curiosity get the better of her, got up and started looking around.  
"Mama? Daddy? Sugar Mama?"  
Nothing. The house was indeed void of her family. She just heard the cooing of Bebe and Cece as they tumbled with each other on the floor. Penny ran down the stairs and scooped up her little brother and sister and put them in their play pen next to the TV.  
"What's going on here?!" Penny practically screamed, freaking out.  
"There's no need to worry Penny. You're free now."  
Al Roker's voice rang out and then disappeared. Penny was about to yell at the man till the doorbell rang. Penny walked over and opened it to see a whole bunch of kids cheering and Dijonay was right in the front of the doorway.  
"Penny! Al Roker did it! There are no more adults! We're free!"  
Penny could only stare open-mouthed at Dijonay as she jumped up and down ecstatic. Penny was horrified. Her parents and grandmother were really gone. But gone where? She felt her anger bubbling. Her friend did this?! Dijonay did this! Penny frowned and turned around and slammed the door in Dijonay's face. She turned to Bebe and Cece in their pen. Penny was scared. What was she gonna do without her parents around to take care of the twins?! Sure, she had babysat them, but she never took care of them overnight or for more then a day! She felt herself starting to hyperventilate till she heard another knock on the door. She went back to the door and saw it was Zoey.  
"Zoey." She said.  
"Hey, I take it Dijonay told you what happened."  
"Yeah she did. I can't believe she did this." Penny muttered angrily.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure girl. Come on." Penny opened the door wider for her to slip through and then closed it.  
"So, what's going on? There are literally no grownups at all?!"  
"Yeah. All of a sudden, they are gone. Everyone taking advantage of the fact."  
"Everyone but me, that's for sure." Penny said.  
"Any particular reason why?" Zoey asked.  
"Because I'm worried about taking care of Bebe and Cece. I've only watched them for afternoons at a time, not days or overnights. I don't know what I'm gonna do now."  
"Well, since I see where you are coming from, I'll stay over and help you. Maybe we can find a way to talk to Dijonay out of the contract she signed." Zoey suggested.  
"Maybe, I kinda don't wanna talk to her now, not after how they cornered me outside the dojo with the rest of y'all."  
"I have to admit, I was surprised to see you stuck with karate unlike the rest of us."  
"Well, I've been thinking and I find it fun and all and besides I've kinda realized that I needed to grow up in a way and now it's been a lot better between me and my parents and whatnot."  
"Really?" Zoey asked.  
Penny nodded, "Yeah, I understand now why Daddy doesn't want me to date yet and why my mama doesn't want to dress up and I found out some new things about myself that I kinda want to do now instead of just following what others are doing. I want to make my own way."  
Zoey was shocked as she heard this from Penny. She had never heard her friend talk with such passion. Usually she was the one who was preaching and was ignored but now she saw Penny a bit differently and she admit, it was refreshing to see her in this way. Zoey also came to realize, maybe she needed a change too. She was also a teenager who had a case with breaking the rules and getting into trouble like Dijonay and Lacienega. Maybe…she should re-evaluate herself too. Bebe and Cece started making noises and Penny and Zoey both noticed a foul odor. It was time to change the twin's diapers again.  
"You grab Cece and I'll grab Bebe?" Zoey suggested.  
"That works girl." Penny said.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one week. A week since the Al Roker incident. It was official that Dijonay and Lacienega were no longer friends with Zoey and Penny. Penny could care less after seeing her friend's true colors. She was now on par with her mother and father and it seemed things were looking up. She had gone from white to green stripe now in karate and was very proud of herself at the progress she was making. Zoey had also signed back onto karate and was right behind Penny with being a green stripe. It was Friday and Penny had managed to get her homework done early for a change and was thinking of re-arranging her room a bit. She had taken down posters and replaced with motivational ones with sayings such as 'it is better to light a candle than to curse the darkness.' Penny smiled proudly at what she had accomplished so far, despite how the week had turned out, she was glad she endured it. Everything was falling into place. A knock startled her out of her thoughts.  
"Penny?"  
Mama.  
"Yeah mama?"  
"Your father gave us his tickets to the basketball game tonight. Wanna go? Lacienega and her mom are coming too?"  
Penny was about to say 'yes', but when she heard Lacienega's name mentioned, she shook her head and said,  
"No offense mama, but Lacienega and I aren't friends right now and I'd kinda…rather not."  
Trudy blinked till she remembered what Penny meant. She had been told about the fight between Penny, Dijonay and Lacienega, and this confirmed what had happened.  
"Well, the choice is yours baby, if you don't want to go that's fine, but you never know, you may have fun."  
Penny thought this over…maybe she should go, maybe she could talk with Lacienega and give her a chance…Penny sighed.  
"Okay, I'll go. Be good to get out of the house tonight."  
Trudy smiled, "Okay, I'll leave you to get dressed baby."  
As soon as Trudy closed the door, Penny couldn't help but wonder, what did she just get herself into?

The ride over to the game was awkward and silent as Lacienega refused to talk to Penny and Penny had no idea what to say. Both Trudy and Sunset were aware of the tense atmosphere and were wondering: had this been a good idea? Penny tried not to think about it too much as the car rolled to a stop and the women arrived at the stadium.

The crowds were going nuts with the players slamming baskets down the court. Lacienega was seated next to Penny, but she kept on ignoring her. Both Trudy and Sunset had gone to the stands to see the game up close. Penny felt stupid for coming to this game. She was being ignored by her ex-best friend and was not even a fan of basketball. Why did she agree to come here?  
"Don't think for a moment I'm talking to you Proud." Lacienega said.  
Penny blinked and muttered under her breath, "Wouldn't matter to me anyway."  
"What'd you just say?!" Lacienega hissed at her.  
"Nothing you need to worry about Lacienega." Penny said tartly.  
"If you just talked back-"  
"You know, you can enjoy the game by yourself. I'm out of here."  
Penny got up from her seat and stalked down the aisles and began to head for the exit until a spotlight rested upon her and the announcer said,  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our person to choose our player for the chance to win one million dollars."  
Penny froze as she heard this as everyone's eyes were on her. Why did she come to this stupid basketball game?

Penny was in a foul mood after the announcement had been made. She was only a tiny bit interested in the money, but honestly she just wanted to leave, especially with Lacienega's scrutinizing eyes constantly on her. Trudy could sense the tension and was steering Penny to the car. That was until a limo pulled up and the window rolled down revealing Oscar.  
"Hey Ladies, can I help you tonight?"  
"Daddy?" Penny asked sullenly.  
Oscar noticed the tension and opened the door,  
"Leave the car here Trudy. I'll take us home tonight and dinner is on me." Oscar offered.  
Trudy shrugged and steered Penny away from Sunset and Lacienega who was glaring at Penny hatefully. Oscar noticed the tension and quickly closed the door for them and the limo drove off.  
"Take us to the Olive Garden please." Oscar said.  
Oscar looked at Trudy who looked at Penny glaring at her own feet. She looked very upset. Oscar took a deep breath and asked,  
"Baby girl, do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not really Daddy. I kinda just want to forget about it all. I don't know why I even went to this stupid game."  
Oscar and Trudy both could see the hurt in Penny's eyes and felt terrible. Trudy, for suggesting she go, and Oscar for bringing it up. They knew the relationship with Lacienega and Dijonay had ended, but they didn't notice how tense it was now.  
"How about I treat us to dinner and we can decide what to do after? How does that sound?" Oscar suggested.  
Both girls nodded at that. Dinner sounded good.

As the limo brought them to Olive Garden, Oscar could feel the tension rolling off of Penny. As soon as they entered the restaurant she went to the bathroom and Oscar asked,  
"Trudy, what happened at the ball game?"  
Trudy sighed, "I invited her to go and she wanted to try going, but it turned out to be nothing short of a disaster. Lacienega ignored her, and sniped at her constantly. I know Penny stopped being friends with her and Dijonay, but I didn't realize it was this bad."  
Oscar felt terrible as he heard this. He had his own reasons for coming by, his more selfish reasons, but those deflated when he heard about what happened with his daughter. He realized that Penny was growing up more and maybe…maybe he needed to do some as well.

The dinner was tense. Penny mostly ate and kept quiet. Both her parents seemed worried and this time, her Dad broke the silence.  
"Baby girl, I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what Daddy?"  
"Sorry that things have been happening as they are. We should've realized how tense things were between you and the girls." Trudy piped in.  
Penny sighed but said, "I'm kinda upset it turned out this way, but it's more of the fact that I had to see things the hard way for who they really are. However, with the way things are going, I'm happy with the outcome."  
This made Trudy and Oscar smile proudly at their daughter. She was truly growing up.  
"Well Penny, I'm very proud of you. You're definitely showing you're becoming a young woman."  
"Thanks Daddy."  
Oscar also sighed a bit in embarrassment. He figured he should tell them now.  
"Penny, there's another reason I picked you ladies up today. One of my more selfish reasons. Right now I'm sorry for doing so and I should tell you why."  
Trudy placed a hand on his shoulder and gave her husband an encouraging smile. Penny leaned forward to show she was listening.  
"I used to play Basketball growing up and I was dare I say it, very good, I even went up against Wizard Kelly before he became the millionaire you know him as of today. I went against him when I was younger for the chance to win a million dollars. I was so close to making the shot but it rebounded. On that day, I lost the tournament, my ex-girlfriend, and the money. I've had a hard time letting it go, but now that I think about it…I wouldn't have it any other way. Because I wouldn't have met your mother, have you or Bebe or Cece."  
Oscar waited with bated breath as both his family members were silent. Trudy kissed him on the cheek and Penny got out of her seat and gave him a hug.  
"It'd okay Daddy. I understand now."  
"Me too Oscar. Losing that much money must have been hard." Trudy said.  
"It was, however, I think what really got me was the chance to try it again. Something is telling me to try again, but now…I think I need to just let it go."  
Penny thought this over and could tell her Daddy wanted this. He had done a lot for her right now…maybe it was time to do something for him.  
"Daddy?"  
Oscar perked up,  
"Maybe…I can get them to allow you to make the shot…"  
Oscar and Trudy looked at her in shock. Oscar just shook his head sadly,  
"Penny, it's alright. You choose who want to make the shot. It's time I let go of the past anyway. Especially since we are getting along better now anyways."  
Penny smiled slightly but knew that her daddy deserved a second chance at the shot. Maybe if she could get him to make the shot…she'd just have to find out a way how.

It had been a few days since Penny and her family had the dinner after the game. Her mind was on nothing but the basketball coming up later tonight. She knew she wanted her daddy to make the shot instead of the other players. It seemed to be a dream of his and just like he had supported her in her new ways and look, Penny knew she had to be there for him as well. She sighed. She had gotten accused from Lacienga about doing something to have the audience pick her, but she flat-out ignored it. She was done being friends with her, so why bother caring what she thought. A knock startled her at the bedroom door.  
"Penny, it's almost time to go." Trudy said.  
"Coming Mama." Penny said sullenly.  
Trudy opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed,  
"Baby, you okay?"  
Penny sighed, "I'm not sure, I want to find a way but I just don't know still."  
"You mean about your father."  
Penny nodded, "I feel that he deserves this one chance and maybe, just maybe, it will make things alright."  
Trudy sat down next to her daughter, "Penny, just like you, your father is realizing some things. You can only do so much, baby, to help someone."  
"I guess you're right. Still, wish I could do something."  
"I know. Let's just go to the game and see what happens. In the end, you'll make the right decision."  
Penny smiled at the words. Maybe, she could still do something for her father.

Penny, and her whole family went to the game. She nervously went to the court with Wizard Kelly waiting for her and a number of players.  
"So, Miss Penny Proud, which lucky player are you gonna take to win some million dollars?"  
Penny looked at everyone and found her stomach in knots. She knew what she had to do and it was now or never. She took the microphone from Wizard Kelly.  
"I choose none of the players…instead I choose my father: Oscar Proud."  
Silence was all there was in the crowd, even Oscar was shocked at what he was hearing.  
"I know that he's not a player on any of the teams , but he's the one man I trust right now to make the shot and if he isn't able to do it than you might as well find somebody else to win a million dollars. My daddy is so much more than any amount of money. He's the one who has helped me become who I am today: a respectable young woman. If he can't make the shot, than forget it."  
Everyone was stunned. Especially Oscar Proud who was almost on the verge of tears right now. He had just been shown he had been raising Penny right. Her words just confirmed it.  
"Well, uh, is your daddy here tonight?" Wizard Kelly stuttered.  
"Yes. But the choice is his." Penny said.  
"And for you baby girl I will do it," Oscar said walking down the aisle, "You just proved to me I've been raising you well. And Penny, after what you just said, I want you to know no amount of money means anything more than to hear you talk like you said. If I haven't made the shot years ago, I wouldn't have you, Bebe and Cece or your mother. I love you baby girl."  
The audience went 'ah' as they heard this and as Penny and Oscar hugged each other, even the Wizard was getting a little teary-eyed at the tender moment.  
"I believe something can be done here. Oscar Proud, if you still want to, you may take the shot to win a million dollars."  
Oscar looked at Penny and she gave him the 'go ahead' motion with her arms. Oscar turned to hear Trudy chanting, "Oscar! Oscar!"  
Even his mother joined in. Wizard Kelly gave him the ball and Oscar caught it. He turned to the hoop on the other side of the court and frowned in concentration. Drum rolls turned on as the man started to run and as he got to the half court, he threw the basketball with perfect ease. Everyone had baited breath as it flew the air and to the shock of the audience, it went gracefully right into the hoop. The audience all went wild and Oscar was in disbelief. IT wasn't until Penny hugged him tight from behind that he realized it: He made the shot. Oscar hugged Penny from behind and the rest of his family came down from the stands, adding on to the hug.  
"Daddy you did it!"  
"I'm proud of you, Oscar."  
"I'll say there boy, that was a nice shot there." Sugar Mama, hugging him too.  
"Oscar Proud, I gotta say, that was some serious skill you have there."  
"Thank you, but you're good as well." Oscar said.  
"You guys have won the million dollars. What do you plan to do with all that money?"  
Oscar thought this over. He could use the money, but just like before something was telling him to do something else and…he knew exactly what he was going to do.  
"How about this Wizard, you keep the money, but I would like for us to go into business together to start a new foundation."  
"Oh? And what foundation would that be?"  
"I want to open up a foundation that helps kids. We both have our families right now and it's our turn to show them how to be their own people in this world as well as making sure they make the right decisions for themselves. What do you say?"  
Wizard Kelly thought this over for a brief moment and realized Oscar had a point. They both had families now…  
"Oscar Proud, I'd be honored to be partners with you in this new foundation. Let's chat next week."  
Both men shook hands with each other.  
"Daddy, that was awesome." Penny said.  
"We're all happy for you honey." Trudy said.  
"And I'm happy to have you guys in my life. From now on, we're all gonna be a better family. Together."  
"Amen to that Daddy." Penny said.


End file.
